


please save kang daniel

by potatodaniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Acting Student Jaehwan, College AU, Law Student Daniel, Librarian Jisung, M/M, Music Student Jihoon, Neighbours AU, Polyamory, another Mathematician Minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatodaniel/pseuds/potatodaniel
Summary: kang daniel's new neighbours are devils who wear his clothes, eat his snacks, read his comics, play his games, sleep on his bed and invade his privacy.





	please save kang daniel

**Author's Note:**

> the big fat underlined and bold warning here is polyamory

Daniel believes and is one hundred percent sure, when he opens the door of his room in his new dorm, that he already locked it before he went out to buy a pack of sliced bread and a carton of milk from a nearby convenience store. When he comes back, it is already unlocked and there are already two uninvited guests inside of his dorm room.

Jihoon is rummaging through his shelf packed with gaming utilities and the action figures of his favourite Anime characters while eating Daniel’s banana. Jaehwan is sitting cross legged on Daniel’s study chair and licking his chocolate coated fingers with a jar of Nutella that Daniel placed in the cabinet in the small pantry yesterday.

Both of them turn their heads to him and stare at him innocently while continuing what they are doing.

“Oh? You’re the new owner of the room? Hello,” Jaehwan greets first with a gorgeous smile on his cute handsome face. Daniel will be smitten if his fingers aren’t coated with his favourite spread.

And Jihoon mutters a small ‘Hello’ to Daniel too while rubbing Daniel’s Saitama action figure’s bald head with his index finger.

“Jihoonie said he was hungry, so we decided that we have to visit the room next door. We think there’s nothing wrong with greeting our new neighbour. Jihoonie and I are in the same room together and it’s next door,” Jaehwan says as he looks around and then finally points a finger at the empty wall that separates Daniel’s room from theirs.

Daniel only stares at them.

“Oh, by the way, I’m Kim Jaehwan from Acting Major,” he says. “And this is Jihoonie from Music Major. He’s our junior. Introduce yourself Jihoonie, will you?”

“Already introduced,” Jihoon simply replies and Jaehwan laughs out loud while clutching his stomach.

Jihoon turns his eyes to Daniel and asks, “What’s your name? What major?”

“K-Kang Daniel… I read… Law…” Daniel answers automatically, without thinking.

Jihoon glares at him. “Why are you so unsure? Aren’t you a student here? Are you a trespasser?”

Wait. Isn’t that the other way around? Isn’t he being a hypocrite?

Then Jihoon ignores him and turns to Jaehwan. “ _Hyung_ , I’m still hungry,” Jihoon whines and pouts, rubbing his belly with a small hand.

That’s when Jaehwan notices what Daniel brings in his hand, a small brown paper bag where he can see what Daniel bought in the convenience store earlier. He beams and stands up from his seat to approach Daniel and take the bag from his hands. He peeks inside and then tilts his head up to look at Daniel with sparkles in his eyes. Daniel is too speechless to say anything and he only stares at the both of them with his mouth gaping slightly.

“It’s perfect! I was wondering why you have a jar of Nutella but there was no bread at all. By the way, we prefer Ovomaltine, though,” he says as he moves to Daniel’s study table again and starts to prepare their meal.

Jihoon nods in agreement and walks closer. He waits behind Jaehwan, watching the older boy arranging their meal.

It takes another whole minute for Daniel to gain his evaporating soul back to his body and shout, “YOU TWO ARE TRESPASSING!”

 

* * *

 

After their destined meeting, and even though Daniel already tells them to quit coming and even threatens to report them to the head of the dorm and the police, they keep coming to his room every afternoon or evening when he is out. They rummage his pantry, eat his food, read his comics, play his games, sleep on his bed and sometimes use his bathroom with their broken tap as an excuse. They don’t steal anything since all they do is making themselves home at his dorm room, but it still devastates him.

He is sure that one of them can pick locks and it is proven after a week passes when it is Sunday and Daniel has nothing to do, so he is staying in his dorm room, laying on his bed, eating his favourite gummy bears and reading some of the new manga he bought from a local bookstore. While laughing over a passage in one of the panels, he can hear his door being unlocked. He quits munching and reading and glances at the door. He left his key attached to the keyhole and it falls to the floor a moment before the sound of lock picking starts. It takes less than a minute for the door to open and reveal the two devils that have been invading his life for the past few days.

Both Jaehwan and Jihoon only stare at him innocently. Jaehwan smiles and Jihoon puts his lock picking tools back to his pocket. Then they come in as if there is nothing wrong with what they are doing. Jihoon enters the room first, then Jaehwan who closes the door after.

Suddenly, Daniel vaguely remembers that the former owner of the room—Minhyun- _hyung_ —left because of disturbance or something like that, Seongwoo told him. Instead of Minhyun himself, Seongwoo was the one who warned him but it was left unheard because all Daniel could think about was the affordability because he is trying to save up money for his researches and undergraduate thesis. The older boy had lived such life for a year until he enters the graduate programme and is allowed to leave the vicinity of the campus, then he decided to move in a flat near his college with Seongwoo who always complained about the disturbance in his dorm room whenever he visited Minhyun’s room—for what, Daniel never wants to know and imagine.

“You are home? That’s rare! We have been waiting for this moment,” Jaehwan says with a grin.

Jihoon walks to where the bookshelf is and searches for a new volume of Daniel’s comic he has been reading while Jaehwan plops himself down beside Daniel on the bed. Jaehwan places his head on Daniel’s pillow and moves closer to place a fluffy cheek on Daniel’s broad shoulder. He smiles as he tries to read the comic in Daniel’s hand.

Daniel has never been this scandalised before.

“You are a Law Major but I don’t see a single law book,” he says as he scrutinises the wide variety of comics in front of him. “Is this the new volume of Boku no Hero Academia?” Jihoon asks while pointing at one of the comic books.

Unknown to himself, Daniel nods and unconsciously answers, “Yes.”

Jaehwan frowns and whines, “Why are you so slow? Flip the next page! I wanna read the next page!” He flips the page of the comic in Daniel’s hand and starts reading. Daniel turns his head to Jaehwan and sweet smell invades his nostrils when the tip of his nose brushes with Jaehwan’s soft hair.

Jihoon pouts and move to the bed too. He climbs up the bed and also Daniel’s body. He kneels on the bed with Daniel’s sides between his thighs and then sits down on the older boy’s stomach. Daniel sucks in a large amount of oxygen at the sight. “Daniel. Daniel. Let’s play PS,” he shakes Daniel’s body with both of his hands over Daniel’s chest and—did he just call Daniel without _hyung_?

Daniel’s eyes have never been this wide before.

He drops his comic and Jaehwan catches it. He turns himself around with his back against Daniel and reads the comic by himself. Daniel grabs Jihoon’s waist and wrestles him for a few minutes with undisturbed Jaehwan beside them who is laughing while reading the comic and eating the leftover gummy bears. In the end, Daniel gives up and takes out his PlayStation4 set and Jihoon’s chosen multiplayer game to play.

 

* * *

 

“How are Acting Major’s Kim Jaehwan and Music Major’s Park Jihoon? Do they treat you well? I heard they are really humble and nice,” Kenta has been fusing about them when Daniel visits his former dorm and the Japanese guy finally finds out that he is living next door to Kim Jaehwan and Park Jihoon, the famous honours student duo from their respective majors, after moving out from their dorm.

Well, talking about humble and nice, the image is so far from that. If Daniel bothers imagine, he will probably vomit. They are the rudest and the cruelest to him, but not to a greater extent.

“Are they really that great?” Sanggyun asks.

Yes, they are great, they can finish a week worth of food in one go, Jihoon can pick locks, Jaehwan can crawl all the way from their dorm’s balcony to Daniel’s and break the window to get into his room—after Daniel places a table behind the door as a stopper and also a lot of knocking, banging and calling when they can’t open the door.

“Do you have their numbers?” Hyunbin jumps in.

Of course, they even put theirs in his emergency call lists, under his mum’s number, when he rushed to his class and accidentally left his phone in his room. They even wrote their own contact names as ‘my lovely mandu’ and ‘my cute bunny’.

“Have you peeked through their window and seen them naked?” Donghan asks jokingly while laughing and eating his chicken.

Daniel’s smile is awkward and crooked, because the last time he saw them was this morning when he opened his bathroom, only to be attacked by soap and bubbles like an avalanche. Jihoon was rubbing Jaehwan’s back with his Spiderman shaped puff and Jaehwan was washing his own hair, both butt naked. He closed the door immediately and jumped on his bed, burying his face in his pillow and screaming with all his might.

 

“Woah! Can you take pictures with them? They are really great, I think they will become worldwide famous one day. You have to take the chance before they’re too busy to even give you a passing glance!” Jisung the librarian says as he arranges the books from the return tray in order on the bookshelves when Daniel visits the library to continue his research.

Daniel rolls his eyes.

In his phone, there are probably already more than a thousand selcas they took with his phone—together, solo shots or with reluctant Daniel—some of them are even too obscene but Daniel hasn’t deleted any of them, he still has a lot of space in his phone storage anyway, and some might become good blackmail materials, for future references.

He glances at his turned off phone he places beside his laptop—well, even his wallpaper right now is of them posing oh-not-so-innocently on his bed and he hasn’t had the chance to change it too.

He closes his eyes and scrunches his eyebrows when the picture of them on his bed appears out of nowhere in his head—with Jihoon wearing only the top of his oversized pyjamas that ends on a third of his milky thighs, bare legs, a half-peeled banana in his mouth, staring at the camera innocently and also Jaehwan who’s sucking on his peach flavoured jam coated fingers with sultry looks on his face, wearing nothing but Daniel’s bathrobe with undone ties.

Daniel moans in agony and covers his red face with both of his hands, hoping that Jisung won’t notice. The man is only scrutinising him, wondering what’s wrong with this junior, but he lets it slide and continues his job.

 

“I hope they won’t cause too much trouble,” Minhyun says.

They accidentally meet in a tea house close to his faculty when Daniel is about to order a cup of tea and some biscuits, planning to spend his afternoon for an extra rare tea time while writing his thesis. The graduate student appears neat with his buttoned up white shirt, black trousers, oxford shoes, cream coloured sweater and a pair of glasses perching on his nicely shaped nose. He is quite nerdy but undeniably handsome.

Suddenly, a pang of jealousy breaks its way through Daniel’s _kokoro_ when he imagines what Jaehwan and Jihoon could do to Minhyun before. Was it the same? Did they do all of those things to Minhyun too? Did they steal Minhyun’s snacks? Taking obscene photos with Minhyun’s phone? And all the other things? Since they make it so obvious from their first meeting that that wasn’t the first time they broke into the room. Jihoon picks the lock real quick and Jaehwan knows where every single place of the stuffs Minhyun left in the room.

Daniel bits his lower lip in hesitation, wanting to ask about it but too embarrassed.

Minhyun, though, gives him the answer a second after his passing thought without him needing to ask, “They usually came to my room and when I didn’t open, they would knock the door until the inhabitants of the whole floor came out and protested.”

Oh, so it’s more or so the same with Daniel.

Minhyun sighs.

“They came to play and study though, so I let them in. They asked me to teach them math even though they don’t even major in science subjects,” he chuckles. “They really like snacks, so I provided a lot of snacks for them before.”

Daniel looks at Minhyun’s figure up and down. This man looks soft and kind hearted. He wonders if he has ever been mad at Jaehwan and Jihoon for violating his privacy.

Daniel chuckles and shakes his head. “Weren’t you mad having them picking your lock all the time?”

Minhyun tilts his head. “Picking lock?” he asks. “They never did that. They simply knocked at my door and I let them in,” he says with a laugh. “Seongwoo was really annoyed whenever they did that.”

Daniel’s hand that’s holding the tea cup stops mid air and he stares at Minhyun with questioning look on his face. His eyebrows are knitted. Never?

 

* * *

 

One day, he comes back to his dorm with locked door. Usually he only needs to turn the knob and opens it wide, but now it’s locked for real and he has to put a key in. Both Jaehwan and Jihoon suddenly disappear into thin air. Not coming to his room at all, their dorm room is locked and the light is turned off. They are nowhere to be seen. Even the places they usually visit, they are not there. Outside the dorm, when there are classes, Daniel will always spot them walking together with intertwined hands around the campus, but Daniel hasn’t seen them for two days.

He never thinks of this before, but he feels lonely and empty. Suddenly, the room that is usually filled with laughter and bickering is suddenly quiet and Daniel feels unusually lethargic every passing day. He doesn’t want to ask where they are to anyone, but he is dead curious about their whereabouts.

After two days of wondering, he overheard from Jihoon’s friend, Daehwi, that Jihoon is having a competition in a conservatory overseas. And when he goes to the library, Jisung is gossiping about Jaehwan who is doing an indie film project in Japan.

So, they have been having their respective schedules overseas and they left without Daniel knowing. Somehow, Daniel feels upset, disappointed and betrayed. But then, he is nothing but a mere bulliable neighbour and a free snack vendor to them anyway.

He swears he doesn’t pout and his wide shoulders aren’t slumped down when he finds out, but Minhyun’s boyfriend has been teasing him about it.

 

A week after the disappearance of Kim Jaehwan and Park Jihoon. Daniel comes home to his unlocked door again. He actually can’t help but feel ecstatic when he turns the knob and pushes the door open slightly, it’s open, but he tries to conceal it with a stoic face. He prepares himself before pushing the door open wider and entering his room.

The room is dim unlike usual. No noise whatsoever. The only thing that lights up the room is his table lamp and, on his bed, he can see somebody’s small figure sitting in the middle of the bed with folded legs. He notices from the shilouette that it’s Jihoon on his bed. He turns the light on and sees that Jihoon is indeed there.

The younger boy turns his head to him with an indifferent look and Daniel just shrugs it off, pretending as if he doesn’t care and want to ask him a lot about his trip overseas. He throws his bag on his chair and takes his coat off, hanging it on the coat rack. He glances at his bathroom door and there is no light inside. Usually, when Jaehwan is not in the main room, it means that he is in the bathroom. The lack of light there means that Jaehwan is not here and Daniel wonders.

“Where’s Jaehwan?” he asks.

Jihoon only stares at him and it starts to feel creepy. Of course, it’s Jaehwan who’s a conversation starter while Jihoon either comments or retorts. The youngest boy isn’t much of a talker.

A moment later, Jihoon says, “Do we have to talk about him when it is only the two of us here?”

Daniel raises an eyebrow at the question that he doesn’t think he can answer and Jihoon snorts.

The younger boy throws himself back. He lets his head and back hit the pillow and the bed. He pulls Daniel’s soft blanket up his body and covers himself with it up to his chin, staring at the white ceiling of Daniel’s dorm room.

When Daniel is taking his shirt off to change into a more comfortable t-shirt, Jihoon answers, “Jaehwanie- _hyung_ is not going to be home for another two days.” He glances at Daniel, his small fingers are visible and they are fiddling with the edge of blanket. “Can I sleep here until he comes back?” he asks with a smaller voice.

Daniel finally slips himself into a black shirt and a pair of shorts before going to the bathroom and answering, “Do whatever.”

Jihoon mutters a ‘thanks’ and closes his eyes shut as the older boy enters the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Daniel clutches his chest because he can’t contain the feeling. He can’t deny that he is happy that one of them is already back and invades his room already. Also, he is going to sleep with Jihoon—though, literal sleeping.

 

Jihoon’s sleepover ends right after Jaehwan comes back from Japan. They come to Daniel’s room through lock picking as usual and rummage through Daniel’s pantry to look for snacks. Daniel complains that they should’ve brought snacks for him instead because they just came home from overseas but his complain falls into deaf ears and nonstop running mouths.

The two of them seems fine as usual talking, reading and playing until Jihoon goes to the bathroom. Jaehwan who is eating a pack of crisps and reading a poetry book stares at Jihoon’s figure that disappears behind the bathroom door. Daniel was laying on his bed and checking out his Instagram with his phone when suddenly Jaehwan puts his book down and climbs up to Daniel’s bed. He straddles the younger one between his keeling legs, on each side of his hips. He snatches Daniel’s phone away and throws it somewhere near Daniel’s feet.

When Daniel is about to open his mouth in protest, Jaehwan stops him by putting an index finger on his lips. Jaehwan is staring down at him with an unreadable expression. He then moves the tip of his index finger across Daniel’s closed lips as if he is drawing something there while smiling teasingly.

Daniel’s heart palpitates at the sight and he glance worriedly at the closed bathroom door behind Jaehwan’s body, afraid that Jihoon might come out to this sight any time. His eyes only return to Jaehwan when the slightly older boy grabs his chin forcefully to gain his attention back.

“Focus on me when I’m right in front of you,” he says in a low whisper but still audible to Daniel.

Daniel gulps and he can’t even open his mouth anymore to comment or retort. He can’t even move.

“What kind of naughty things did you two do when I was still overseas?” he asks, still in that undertone. He leans down and places his lips on Daniel’s ear. Daniel shivers when he feels Jaehwan’s warm breath against his skin. “Did you two have fun?”

“W-we only play and sleep togeth—Oh shi-” Daniel moans and almost curses when he feels Jaehwan’s warm tongue on his ear and Jaehwan chuckles.

The older boy moves himself away to sit beside Daniel’s lifeless form on the bed when the sound of the bathroom door unlocking is heard. He is sitting comfortably with Daniel’s phone in his hand and a smile on his face when Jihoon gets out and glances at them, his eyebrows are creasing when he sees Daniel who is on his back, staring at his own ceiling with a bright red face and dead eyes. Jihoon scratches the back of his head and continues what he was doing to Daniel’s toy robots.

 

Maybe it is just his feeling, but the two dormmates seem to be getting too intimate with Daniel and they do it as if they are trying to get ahead of each other. Daniel is not sure if their advances on him are actually a good thing or not. He also doesn’t know which one he likes. He really can’t decide between the two of them.

All he knows is that he definitely feels something for the both of them, for each of them. He means, butterflies are flying in his stomach whenever Jaehwan simply rests his head on his shoulder and flowers are blooming in his veins whenever Jihoon sits beside him and their limbs brush.

Uhm. Can Daniel say this? Because he almost died when he admits it. Beside the two’s good looks, both of them are quite… fluffy. He unconsciously voiced his opinion about their fluffiness once and he got attacked on his bed with their tickles. But, really, he can’t help himself. He likes fluffy people, pets and plushies.

He really wants to touch Jaehwan’s fluffy cheek on his fluffy pillow. The cheek is squeezed whenever he laughs at something from Daniel’s comic. And Jihoon really likes to watch him playing a single player game as the younger boy sits between his legs with his back against his chest and abdomen like a big teddy bear. His whole body is fluffy and Daniel wants to embrace him. He wants to embrace them.

When they touch each other’s fluffiness? Daniel really wants to record it and saves it in his heart forever. Sometimes, he comes home to both of them laying on his bed, reading a comic together or eating snacks or watching movies from his laptop or Jihoon playing his pianica and Jaehwan singing along, pressed to each other side by side with Jihoon occasionally stroking Jaehwan’s protruding cheeks and Jaehwan pinching Jihoon’s plush thighs.

Seeing them like that is satisfying him somehow and it also suddenly engraves itself in Daniel’s kink list.

Take all of his snacks away! Daniel doesn’t mind anymore.

 

* * *

 

“Bro, will you come to our dorm party tonight in our dining hall? I know you’re no longer an inhabitant, but we need you to come,” Hyunbin says as he pats his shoulder when he bumps into the taller but younger boy.

Daniel stares at him with narrowed eyes.

“The girls from the dorm next door said they wouldn’t come if you didn’t go. Ever since you moved out, they don’t come to the parties anymore,” he says, rubbing the back of the nape.

Then he raises an eyebrow.

“You know that those girls even moved to that haunted dorm because they wanna peek at you changing your clothes,” Hyunbin adds.

Daniel snorts.

“Of course, I will come for you,” Daniel accepts the invitation.

Hyunbin smiles brightly and thanks him. Daniel winks at him before walking away, not knowing about the kind of disaster he will create in his former dorm.

 

So, he comes to the party totally prepared. He went back to his dorm earlier and already expected that his room was still locked because earlier he bumped into Jaehwan and Jihoon who were walking together towards where the Faculty of Art is. Jaehwan threw him a flying kiss and Jihoon winked at him as they crossed path, earning curious glances from the students nearby as usual whenever they do that in public.

The moment he enters his old dorm, the girls from the next dorm start filling the venue with their presence. Of course, the thirsty bachelors that were his former dormmates are happy to welcome them. Some girls focus on only him but there are also others who are chatting with his friends.

The atmosphere is nice and lively, Daniel kind of misses his old dorm which is filled with young men living their lives in constant partying and failures. He moved to Minhyun’s dorm because it is famous for housing smart and determined students, beside its cheaper price. He needs to finish his undergraduate thesis in time if he doesn’t want his father to disown him.

The party is normal as usual until two people crash it. Daniel can hear from the distance, Jaehwan’s voice announcing that the awesome people are coming in and also Jihoon shouting, “DANIEL. DANIEL. DANIEL.”

Daniel pinches the bridge of his nose in embarrassment as the voices come closer to where he is sitting between Sejeong and Chungha.

When the two boys emerge from the crowd while still shouting his name, he really wants to hide himself behind the curtains. Sejeong and Chungha are both staring at him with wide eyes. And when Jaehwan and Jihoon finally spot him, they approach him while still shouting his name as if they are still looking for him. The girls stare at him and slowly move away from him, people who are surrounding him also get out the way for Jaehwan and Jihoon.

Finally, when the two boys are in front of him, Jihoon immediately makes himself comfortable on Daniel’s lap and Jaehwan sitting beside him placing his hands around Daniel’s upper arm and resting his fluffy cheek on Daniel’s shoulder. It seems like both of them grabbed some food and drinks on their way to find him since Jaehwan is sucking on the straw of the canned cola in his hand and Jihoon is busy munching a plate of cheese flavoured potato chips.

Daniel has a lot of questions floating in his head but he has been quiet and he lets people stare at the three of them with wide scandalised eyes.

“If you are going to ask about why we are here, it’s because we are picking up your cheating arse,” Jaehwan answers the first question. He suddenly sniffs at Daniel’s jacket and frowns as if something that smells bad waft out from it.

“There are a lot of snacks here, you should’ve asked us to come with you too,” Jihoon says, slightly wiggling in his lap. Daniel almost moans when the soft and fluffy bottom rubs against the thing between his legs that is— _thank god, it is still_ —soft.

“Why are there girls here? Isn’t it a boy dorm?” Jaehwan glances at him with a creepy expression that looks as if he is asking for an explanation—as if Daniel is really cheating on them.

“You are cheating on us. We have come into terms that it’s worthless to fight over, so you are our boyfriend now,” Jihoon turns his head back. He is cute today with pink apple hair, a denim overall, a pair of converse shoes and a big long-sleeved t-shirt that Daniel can recognise as his own.

For the first time, Daniel lets out his squeaky voice that doesn’t sound manly. “Wait. What? Where? When? Why? How?”

“You and I and Jihoonie. Boyfriends. Right here and now. Because we want it. It’s a secret,” Jaehwan answers the questions while he pulls the sleeve of Daniel’s denim jacket and looks up at him with a creepy face. “I can smell the perfume of those women on this. Jihoonie, we need to burn this.”

Jihoon nods and puts his plate down beside Daniel’s seat as he turns around and helps Jaehwan taking Daniel’s denim jacket off. Daniel is too tired, ruined, defeated, devastated, etc to fight back. The party’s wide eyes—and phone cameras—are on him who is being ravaged by the well-known students that people thought would never do something like this, Kim Jaehwan and Park Jihoon.

 

That night, he goes back to his dorm with his soulless body walking like a robot through the gardens between the buildings of dorms and faculties with new boyfriends in his arms. He sleeps on his bed with his boyfriends sleeping by his sides, on his arms. Jihoon’s arms are around him as if he is hugging a huge teddy bear, Jaehwan’s hand is on his heart that beats like crazy.

It takes two hours of pondering and staring at the ceiling of his dark room for a realisation to hit him like a truck at 140km/s. He screams and both of his boyfriends are woken up from their sleep, trying to cover his mouth with their soft hands that smell like his peach milk scented soap.

He will never deny that he likes both of them and he definitely can’t choose between Jaehwan and Jihoon if he is asked to, but, boy, has he ever guessed this turn of event? Having both of them as his boyfriends? Having both of them sleeping on his arms and their fluffiness pressed against him?

For then on, Daniel has two boyfriends. Jaehwan and Jihoon who still pick the lock of their boyfriend’s dorm room, rummage through their boyfriend’s bookshelves and pantry, sleep on their boyfriend’s bed, eat their boyfriend’s snacks, wear their boyfriend’s clothes and invade their boyfriend’s privacy.

It continues until Jaehwan and Daniel’s graduation.

No.

It continues until death do them apart.


End file.
